vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-662
Summary SCP-662 is a small silver hand bell, 4 cm tall and 2 cm in circumference. The bell is missing its ringer. Within the inside of the bell, an inscription has been etched into the silver, reading: “Forever Mine – S.J.W.” The bell is susceptible to damage; however, given its safe nature, destruction has been deemed unnecessary. As it is made of very pure silver, it requires regular polishing to remain without tarnish. When the bell is shaken as if to ring it, a soft chime can be heard (although this does not come from the bell). A short well-dressed Caucasian butler of self-proclaimed British heritage, calling himself Mr. Deeds, will appear from the nearest area not within line of sight, usually from around a corner. Mr. Deeds will address the ringer of the bell by their appropriate title and last name, and ask what it is they desire. His knowledge of individuals’ last names and titles is a mystery, as he himself will purport. Most reasonable requests given to Mr. Deeds will result in satisfaction. However, there are limits to what he can do. He is unable to produce very complex items such as sports cars, luxury homes, or personal jets. If he is allowed to leave line of sight and return, he is able to produce smaller, less complex items such as a ham sandwich, a glass of iced tea, or even more luxurious items like caviar or a brick of gold. Mr. Deeds will also perform menial tasks, such as washing vehicles, preparing food, and cleaning bathrooms. If a request is deemed unreasonable or impossible by the butler, he will kindly tell the ringer so, and offer an alternative if one may be had. The butler is not immune to ill actions taken against him while in sight. He has been killed or injured in multiple tests, and will remain either dead or injured until he is out of sight. Upon return with a ring of the bell, all previous injuries will have vanished and he will be groomed and well dressed in his uniform, and ready for the next order. All attempts to catch Mr. Deeds "disappearing" have failed, as equipment will either fail or he will find a suitable unobserved spot. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 9-C Name: SCP-662, Butler's Hand Bell, Mr. Deeds Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: Over 100 years old (His earliest memory of the most popular mode of transportation was the Horse and Buggy) Classification: Safe Powers and Abilities: Summoning (Mr. Deeds) | Immortality (Types 3, 4, and 8), Teleportation, Psychometry if told to do a specific task (Gains the knowledge needed to accomplish it, or the knowledge that he cannot accomplish it. This includes tasks like assassination and theft), Regeneration (At least High-Mid) and Resurrection, Can disable technology from a distance even if he is unaware of it Attack Potency: Unknown (Can't attack) | Street level (Casually killed a D-Class Personnel with one swipe of a knife) Speed: Immobile | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Unknown | Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown | Street Class Durability: Below Average Human level (Isn't any more durable than a small silver hand bell) | Human level. Regeneration/Resurrection makes him hard to kill (Was cut in half and disappeared, and when he was summoned again he was completely uninjured. Slit his own throat, died from exhanguination and was autopsied, yet came back when the bell was rung). Stamina: Very High (Able to accomplish laborous tasks to near-perfection) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None | None, although he can be requested to retrieve weapons such as a hand grenade and firearms Intelligence: Average (Has no knowledge of how his origins or how his powers work, but somehow has extensive knowledge of whoever summons him), higher when tasked to do something (Given innate knowledge of whether or not he can accomplish a task as well as how to accomplish it if told to do something) Weaknesses: Cannot disappear if observed, although he usually negates this by shutting off nearby lights. Presumably, if the bell was destroyed, he would be as well. Attempts to do any task asked of him by someone who rings the bell, even if that is suicide. Key: SCP-662 | Mr. Deeds Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Butlers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Technology Users Category:Psychometry Users